


Screen Exchange 2018 Round 1 - Ficlet Treats

by Tarlan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Falling Skies, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Unfortunately I was unmatched for this round so I was never given an assignment, but that didn't stop me from writing a few treats for others. Each chapter will be a different fandom depending on the request.





	1. Agents of SHIELD - Right Direction - Deke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts), [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts), [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke learns the truth about his grandparents - and himself.

**For Flipflop_diva**

The first time he heard Jemma say the familiar words he felt something inside him un-clench. Perhaps he'd always had his suspicions but hearing the words his mother often quoted from her own mother threw a new light on everything he had seen and done since the SHIELD agents arrived in his bleak future. Jemma and Fitz were his grandparents, and all his memories of them, and all the stories his mom had told him suddenly gained new depth. Yet what concerned him most was knowing the grandfather he'd loved as a child had little respect for the adult he'd become. It was a sobering thought but he knew it was his own fault as he recalled all the selfish acts he'd committed since meeting them. He had put his personal survival ahead of other concerns, right until his most recent heroic act where he would have died, and still wasn't entirely sure how he survived. Despite this Deke knew he had a lot of ground to recover with his Grandpa, and it seemed a daunting task until he recalled those familiar words once more:

"The steps you take don't need to be big, they just need to take you in the right direction."

Time to take that first step forward.

END  
 


	2. Falling Skies - Survivor's Luck - Tom Mason/John Pope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom reflects on his relationship with John.

**For Mimm**

There had been so much hostility between them, so much anger and on occasion hatred but the line between love and hate had blurred over the years. When Pope offered him the gun, giving Tom the chance to take his revenge for all the slights and betrayals, real and imaginary, Tom turned away back to face the water. He had already lost Anne, handing her over to the Dornia, an sentient alien water species, in the hope of a miracle. As he heard the last long sigh of breath from Pope he knew he could keep his back turned and walk away but the war was over and it was time to remember the good moments - the triumphs - and make peace.

Pope was heavy but he carried him into the water, just as he had carried Anne. With Anne he'd been frantic, desperate for a miracle, but with Pope, with John, he felt the ties that bound them together for good and bad. John was right, Tom had put his family before all others - his boys, Lexi, and Anne - and Sara had paid the price. Now he needed to put John first, if only to give him a burial at sea if nothing more. He owed him that for all the times John had watched his back over the years, for all the times he had saved his life. He wasn't expecting the Dornian tentacles to wrap around John's body and drag him under, but maybe they understood Tom more than he understood himself.

Years later he looked back on that moment, aware of its significance. A new world government had formed in the aftermath of the Espheni war and, just as Matt had poked and prodded a year earlier, eventually he said YES the third time they offered him the position of World Leader. This time as he gave his speech his eyes drifted over the familiar faces of friends and comrades from those hard years - Dan Weaver, his boys and their partners, Anne and their second child in her arms... and John.

John had come back different, or maybe the anger had been burned out on the shore before he died, for both of them. In this new world John was as much a part of his family as Anne, neither begrudging the other's presence in his life. Despite the harrowing years, of grueling marches as they evaded their enemy, of cold and starvation, of fear for his sons lives at every turn, Tom now felt like the luckiest person alive in this world.

END  
 


	3. Star Wars Sequel Trilogy - One in a Million - Poe/Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe reflects on this one in a million man lying in his arms.

**For Rivulet027**

There was something very special about Finn. Of all those imperial storm troopers, brainwashed from an impressionable young age, only one had questioned his position and beliefs and found them wanting. Only one had broken free of his mental shackles and aided in an act of treason by helping a rebel escape. Him. Poe Damaron. As far as Poe knew Finn was not Force-sensitive like Rey or General Organa, but yes, he was definitely special. General Organa had often spoken of balances, of how dark and light needed to balance for the good of the universe, and in the scheme of things one renegade storm trooper was still just one out of thousands, or millions. Yet by that very definition he was one in a thousand, or a million, or more. He was special.

Poe reached out and placed his hand on Finn's side, only peripherally aware of the contrast in skin color and more focused on the warmth of the soft skin beneath his fingers. Finn was just one man but his actions already had far reaching consequences. Poe was alive because of Finn, because this one man in a million had questioned the beliefs drummed into him. He was content because this one man had seen beneath his brash, roguish exterior and grounded him with his love and affection.

Finn was special. He was one in a million, and Poe was certain that meant Finn had a bigger role to play in this battle between good and evil, between light and dark, and a part of Poe feared that role would eventually lead to his death, and Poe's loss.

He moved in closer, pressing his body against the Finn, determined to hold on to this special man for as long as he could.

END  
 


End file.
